Innocence
by Fierce Kitten
Summary: Just a little one shot of when Hinata was a five year old! One pairing: NaruxHina. How did they meet? Who, what, when, were, and why! If you don't read, you hate: NaruxHinas, children, Neji, trees, foxes, and bunnys! don't ask why on the last two Just rea


Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto!

"HINATA!" yelled a particularly annoyed Hiashi from the bottom of the stairs, "Neji is waiting for you on the porch! You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!"

"I'm comen'" yelled the five-year-old. Today was her first day of school! She dragged her bag down the steps with her mother behind her trying to put it on her back.

"There! Now get going!" her mother called after the bag was on her daughters back.

"Ok, mommy!" she hurried outside. She found Neji on the porch waiting for her.

"You ready Neji-nii-san?!"

Neji glared at her.

"Yes I'm ready. What does it look like?"

"That… you're… ready?" Hinata stumbled.

"So why ask?" the six-year-old question the small child. He walked off the steps and Hinata followed. Hinata wasn't as cheerful now. Neji used to be the nice, fun cozen. Now, Neji wasn't nice or fun. He was cold. This had started two years ago, when Neji was four, and they announced that he would be living with Hinata and her family, because they didn't have a clue on where Neji's mother was. One day she just vanished. That's when Neji grew attached to his father. But his father… died, two years ago, and Neji's never been the same.

"Neji-nii-san! You're going too fast!"

"You can keep up," Neji growled. Hinata finally caught up to Neji. But then Neji stopped.  
"Neji?" Hinata asked.

"You can get to the school from here, right?"

Hinata looked ahead. There was the small, yellow school. Lot's of kids were there.

"Well, I-I guess I c-could, b-but I-I would prefer i-if you…"

"Meet me back here at the end of school. Got it?!"

"What?! B-but! N-Neji! I- I'm s-scared!"

"You'll be fine," with thoughts three words, he darted to the school leavening little Hinata behind.

"NEJI-KUN!" she stood there for a wile. She looked around. Then she darted forward, in the direction of the school. She was almost inside when she accidentally ran into someone. She fell down then looked up. There was a tall girl with long, dark-brown hair tied up in a ponytail. The girl looked down at Hinata, probably waiting for an explanation or apology. But Hinata couldn't conger up any words. She was too frightened by herself. Then, from behind the girl, stepped out a boy Hinata's age. He had light-brown hair and there where red triangles on his cheeks. Looking at someone her own age, Hinata could speak. But not very well.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to r-run i-into y-you, miss. I-I…"

"Where are your parents?" the girl asked.

"M-my p-parents? Th-there a-at home. I… well… um… m-my, ah…" Hinata was going speechless again.

"Well, do you have a sibling? You know, an older sibling who would walk you? That's why I'm here."

"I… no, b-but… m-my cozen, he… ah, he walked m-me m-most of the way… and I, um…"

"What's your name, kid?" the girl asked.

Hinata was speechless. She stared at the girl. "M-my name's H-Hinata H-Hyugga."

"Aw, so you're the Hyugga's kid! Ha ha ha! C'mon Kiba! Let's help Miss Hyugga find her class!"

"But Hana! I don't even know where my class is!" the boy corrected. 

"You two have the same class, baka!" the Hana girl said waking him on the head. She pulled Hinata up and into the building. Hinata looked sideways at the Kiba kid. There was a little dog on his head and that's what Hinata didn't understand. Hana dropped the two kids off at the class room.

"There you go!" Hana left.

"Hyugga Hinata! Inozuka Kiba! So nice of you two to join us!" said a kind, male voice behind them. Hinata swooped around to see a man with long light brown hair, tied up in a ponytail.

"I am Iruka-sensei!" Hinata nodded. Kiba ran up the isles to get to a seat. Hinata just stood there. Iruka stared at her, "Aren't you going to find a seat, Hinata?"

"Oh, um," she nodded and looked around the room. She saw a seat at the end of the long table, away from most people's view. She darted up there and took her place. Hinata was trembling slightly. Then the door slid open again.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Good to see you! Please take a seat!"

The boy in the door was blond and his eyes were blue, and he had whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks. He had such an air of confidence, confidence Hinata could only fake in front of her mother and father, who pampered her all these years.

"Hi!" said a voice behind Hinata.

"Da'!" Hinata gasped, jumping slightly.

"Hee hee hee!" the voice giggled. Hinata turned around to see a pink-haired girl.

"I'm Sakura!"

"I-I h-hello," Hinata said weakly.

"You don't talk very much!"

"I, ah, well, you, er…" Hinata was scared, what if she said something wrong?

"Aw, forget you, I like someone I can talk to!"

Hinata flushed as the girl turned away to talk to the girl next to her. Hinata said something wrong, or didn't say something wrong.

Hinata fell flat on her back at practice with her dad.

"Get up!"

"W-wait, O-Oto-san!" Hinata stammered. He was being more ruff with her, more mean, more like Neji. Hinata pushed herself up, but as soon as she was on her feet, Hiashi knocked her back down.

"Ow!" she said, rubbing her head. She felt like she did when she was alone.

"That's end of training today," Hiashi said, "but so far, your failing."

Tears came to Hinata's eyes. Hiashi left her lying on the ground. Hinata got up and ran, crying her eyes out. She dashed down the street. She didn't know where exactly she was going. She had reached the school and tripped over a branch. She ducked behind a tree, so no one would see her. She sobbed crouched like a dog that's been kicked too many times. It was almost completely dark now, and Hinata's only light was the street lamp on the other side of the fence.

"Why are you crying?" came a voice from a direction Hinata couldn't place. She looked around her eyes landing on a blond boy her height, with blue eyes and whiskery birthmarks.

"I-I, ah…"

"Hum? If you don't want to talk about it it's ok."

"Oh, aw, th-thank you."

"Ha ha! Hay, you're that Hyugga kid aren't you? From school? Right?"

"Aw," Hinata was blushing, "y-yes, aren't you U-zu-ma-ki Nar-u-to?"

"Ya, but you can just call me Naruto!" Naruto had a big smile on his face.

"Nar-u-to."

"Ya, Naruto!"

"Naruto," Hinata said.

"You got it!"

Hinata smiled. Her cheaks were red, but she couldn't stop giggling.

"Um," Naruto smiled at her, "Wait, if you're Hinata, everyone's looking for you!"

"Hugh?" Hinata asked.

"Ya, they said you went missing. I think your mom was yelling at your dad, well, if she's the purple haired one!"

"oh."

"C'mon!" Naruto pulled her up and dragged her away from the tree.

-- DING DONG!!

They stood on the door matt of the Hyugga mansion. This was the forth time Naruto rung the door-bell.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Naruto, I don't think they're answering."

"They HAVE to! We can't just stand here all night long!"

"We?" Hinata asked.

"Ya, I couldn't let you stay out here alone."

"Wont YOUR parents be worried?"

Naruto face changed for a second, "No, they wouldn't."

"OH HINATA!"

Hinata and Naruto swooped around to see the Hyuggas. Hinata's mom scooped her up in her arms and twirled her around.

"So young man," Hiashi said, "What do I owe you for bringing my daughter home?"

"Owe me?" Naruto asked, for a minute there he thought all he would be getting was the image of a mother and daughter be reunited because of him.

"Yes, how much do you want?"

"Uh…" Naruto looked back at Hinata and her mom; Hinata looking back at him, "er, what do you think?"

"I think you deserve quite a lot, Hinata is the next head-of-family, so, here, take this."

He handed Naruto a little frog purse thing, with lots of money in it. Money that would last Naruto a week of food. It was the most Naruto had ever seen!

"Wow! Thank you!" Naruto skipped of. Hinata watched as he left.

'Naruto Uzumaki.'

F.K.: Yo! Ohio/Konichiwa/Konbanwa! Hola! Such a sweet story! Right? LOL! Bye! Syonara! Adios! R&R! PLZ! 


End file.
